


The Coronation

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banquets, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Drinking, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Shiro (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “How exciting!” Coran exclaimed when he opened the transmission. “We’ve been invited to celebrate Emperor Lotor’s coronation! Tonight!”“Exactly what kind of celebration is this?” Shiro asked slowly.“Just a standard Galra celebration, featuring standard Galra forms of celebrating,” Coran said with a shrug. He raised his fingers to count down. “Drinking, feasting, fighting, and fornicating.”





	The Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another banquet! Let me know if you guys are bored of banquets yet- I mean, I'm not gonna stop. But you can let me know.
> 
> Other fics featuring banquets:  
> [Waiting for a Different Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183940/chapters/37817831)  
> [King of Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858480)  
> [Praetorian Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924308/chapters/39763506)
> 
> P.S. I haven't watched s8 yet so please don't post spoilers in comments! But also please leave comments ;)

 

* * *

 

“How exciting!” Coran exclaimed when he opened the transmission. “We’ve been invited to celebrate Emperor Lotor’s coronation! Tonight!”

“Didn’t we already do that?” Shiro asked in confusion. Just two days ago they’d been floating at the edges of what used to be Zarkon’s command system, watching Lotor’s coronation over the viewscreen.

“No, no- this is the celebration _after_ ,” Coran explained.

“So we’ve been invited to the after party?” Hunk asked. “Neat!”

“Well, the relative _we_ , of course,” Coran said. “You’re not invited, obviously.”

“What? How is that obvious? Why not?”

“Coran, what’s going on?” Shiro asked.

“Alright, well-” Coran said, pausing to open the message on the main screen. “When I said _we_ I mostly meant me, Princess Allura, Shiro, and Matt.”

“What?” Lance demanded. “Why just the four of you? Why can’t the rest of us go to the party?”

“You’re too young, obviously,” Coran said. “Based on the invitation this will be a true Galra banquet, like in olden times. It would be highly inappropriate for children.”

“ _Children_?” Pidge exclaimed.

“I think I’ll sit this one out,” Allura muttered. “I don’t think I’m… quite in the mood to witness such debauchery.”

" _Debauchery_?” Lance squeaked out. “Ugh- this is _so_ unfair. Can I take your spot, princess?”

“No,” Coran said firmly. “That would be highly inappropriate.”

“Wait a minute,” Shiro said slowly. “Exactly what kind of celebration is this?”

“Just a standard Galra celebration, featuring standard Galra forms of celebrating,” Coran said with a shrug. He raised his fingers to count down. “Drinking, feasting, fighting, and fornicating.”

“That sounds amazing!” Matt exclaimed. “I’m going!”

“I’m definitely going,” Coran said.

“Well, I’m not going,” Shiro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What?” Matt demanded. “Shiro! _Come on_! How can you let this opportunity slip through your fingers?”

“I’ll take Shiro’s spot!” Lance said.

“Shut up, Lance,” Pidge muttered.

“Shiro- don’t tell me you want to miss out on all the feasting, fighting, and fucking?” Matt asked.

“Fornicating,” Coran corrected.

“How long have we been in space, buddy?” Matt asked, stepping closer and draping an arm over his shoulders.

“I don’t know, two years?” Shiro guessed.

“And have you fucked an alien yet?” Matt asked, dropping his voice into a near whisper so the others couldn’t hear.

“...No,” Shiro said.

“Exactly! Me neither! We talked about this, don’t tell me now that the golden opportunity has come along you’re just going to chicken out?”

“I’m not going to some Galra rager, Matt,” Shiro said.

“Fine, but I’m going. Looks like it’s just you and me, man,” Matt said, winking at Coran.

“Not exactly,” Coran said slowly. “Shiro’s name is listed first on the invitation, he’s the main guest. I don’t think we can go without him.”

“What? _Me?_ Why?” Shiro asked.

“Obviously Lotor likes you best,” Hunk said with a shrug. “First you saved his life by giving him your bayard, then you took him to the Kral Zera. And, I mean, you guys have been hanging out between then, right? Like- sparring or whatever. You’re probably like, bff’s by now in Galra terms.”

Shiro flushed a little, looking away. Sure, they’d sparred together, and they’d run into each other in the mess hall a few times when they were both having trouble sleeping, and maybe they’d talked a little. And maybe it had been… oddly nice. But that didn’t make them _best friends_ , or even friends at all really.

But if Coran was right, Lotor had invited Shiro to his coronation party, or whatever it was, specifically. For some reason that made him feel warm all over.

“Shiro _please_ ,” Matt said, looking at him pleadingly. “You’ve gotta do this, man. Please come. You can just drink and I’ll take care of all the fornicating but _please_.” Matt stepped a little closer, turning the full force of his puppy dog eyes on him. “It’s gotta have been a while since you got your drink on, man- come on. Remember when you used to be cool? Please! Do it for me?”

“Fine,” Shiro relented with a laugh. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Wonderful!” Coran said, practically shouting with excitement. “I’ll let him know we accept.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, already kind of starting to regret it.

He only regretted it more a few hours later when Coran called him and Matt into his rooms.

“Look!” he said with excitement, opening up a large crate. “We’ve been sent clothes! This really simplifies the question of the dress code, what a thoughtful gesture.”

“Clothes?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“Here you are,” Coran said, pulling out a parcel labeled with Shiro’s name and handing it over. “We only have a varga before the celebration, we should all get ready.”

“Uh, ok,” Shiro said slowly and took the parcel, heading into the bathroom to get a bit of privacy. He unwrapped the package and laid out the garments, trying to figure out what the hell he was even looking at.

The pants were easy enough, even though they were almost painfully tight, and then there were boots that went up to mid-thigh, a belt, and an odd cape-like garment. After a few minutes of fiddling Shiro figured out it was a half cape like Lotor wore with his armor, and he finally figured out how to hook the thing to his pants. Last there was a small box of gold jewelry. Shiro flushed as he put it all on- a few gold necklaces along with thick bracelets that were too wide for his wrists.

“Coran, I think I’m missing a shirt,” he said as he walked out into the main room.

“Oh dear,” Coran said, looking up at him. “Those are for your upper arms, Shiro, not your wrists,” he said, miming pulling the bracelets up.

Shiro frowned and did as he was told, and yeah- that actually fit. “So- shirt?”

“No no, no shirt,” Coran said. “Not for you. This isn’t really a shirts-on type of gathering.”

Coran was dressed similarly to Shiro now too, but at least he had a coat on that he’d left unbuttoned over his bare chest.

“Guys, this is going to be great, I can already tell,” Matt said, grinning as he stepped out of Coran’s spacious walk-in closet. He was wearing a tanktop made of glittering gold chains that did nothing to obscure his upper body and he’d drawn his hair back into a braid. “I am _getting some_ , dressed like this! Your boy has good taste!”

“He’s not my _boy_ ,” Shiro said, blushing. “He’s- he’s the Emperor of the Galra now.”

“Dude, look at my ass,” Matt said, completely ignoring him to stare at himself in the mirror. “I’m keeping these pants. You don’t think that’ll cause a diplomatic incident, do you?”

“Maybe this is a bad idea,” Shiro said slowly. What the hell were they getting themselves into? Based on what the three of them were wearing- some kind of weird kinky Galra orgy. Shiro wasn’t sure he was up for that.

“No, no way,” Matt said. “You’re not backing out now. It’s gonna be great, you’ll see. And if you don’t like it- you can just go wait in the shuttle and I’ll have an awesome night and everyone will be happy.”

“Oh! This is for you, Shiro,” Coran said, holding out a length of dark fabric trimmed in orange and blue.

“Thank god,” Shiro muttered, wrapping it around his shoulders to cover up his naked chest.

“Alright- no time to waste!” Coran said. “Let’s go!”

They headed to the hangar where the others saw them off, Lance still grumbling quietly with disappointment.

“Alright- ground rules,” Coran said once they left the hangar. “If someone offers you food or drink, they want to fornicate. If they offer jewelry, they want to fight.”

“Don’t take anything from anyone, got it,” Shiro muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Unless they offer you a weapon!” Coran interrupted. “If they offer you a weapon you must accept or it’s a terrible insult! But you won’t need to worry about that,” he said, flapping his hand dismissively.

“So,” Matt leaned over Coran’s seat, grinning. “There’s definitely going to be a ton of sex there.”

“Oh yes,” Coran said.

“But like- they’ll probably all be Galra, right? What’s that like?”

“Sex with Galra?” Coran asked. “Vigorous! Both males and females produce copious lubrication, and the fluid is shock-full of pheromones that create something like a pleasurable high. Also, there’s biting. A lot of biting. Maybe too much. You can ask them to stop but they tend to get offended at that, so I wouldn’t. When they get offended it usually only leads to more biting.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “Why did Lotor invite us to this- this- orgy, or whatever it is? Why are we _going_?”

“It’s a great honor to be invited, for one,” Coran said. “And it’s a very promising gesture in regards to building an alliance. And in regards to the orgy- don’t worry, there will be significantly more fighting than fornicating.”

“But there _will_ be fornicating,” Matt said in alarm.

“Yes, yes- of course. Although I doubt their females will be very interested in you, Matt. You’re quite puny by Galra standards. You may have more luck attracting a male, though even then- Galra tend to be attracted to excessive muscle mass and strong teeth. You know- for the biting.”

“Don’t worry about me, Coran,” Matt said confidently, throwing his hair back. “I’ve got this.”

“Here we are!” Coran said as he landed the shuttle in the command ship’s main hangar.

“Looks like the party started without us,” Matt said as they watched a group of half naked soldiers stumble past drunkenly.

“Well of course,” Coran said. “It started immediately after the coronation.”

“That was two days ago,” Shiro said. There were definitely delighted gasps coming from the cockpit of one of the fighters docked in the hangar. A tall sentry drone strode up to them and bowed respectfully.

“This way to the celebration, honored guests,” it said.

“The Galra celebrate in shifts,” Coran explained as they followed the sentry deeper into the ship. “That way there are always enough soldiers in fighting condition to handle an attack. Except the Emperor of course- he’s been celebrating the whole time, I imagine.”

“Amazing,” Shiro muttered as he watched two Galra fall over in their haste to get into each other’s pants. He’d expected to feel nervous being back on a Galra ship, much less Zarkon’s command ship- but this was so different than anything he’d experienced here before. The overhead lights were dimmed to a soft pink glow and the edges of the hall were lined with discarded clothing and empty liquor bottles. There was laughter and sounds of pleasure echoing through the corridors from all directions.

“It is amazing!” Coran said. “Galra stamina is legendary- and for good reason!”

The sentry lead them to a huge banquet hall, raucous with laughter and shouting. There were hundreds of Galra here, maybe thousands, and Shiro broke out into a cold sweat. There was a long fighting pit in the center of the room, sunk into the floor and filled with sand, and dozens of Galra inside squaring off against each other.

Everyone was in some state of undress, practically no one wore shirts- even the female Galra walked around bare breasted.

“This is amazing,” Matt said, wide-eyed as he took it all in. They walked past a feast table and he grabbed an unattended cup, taking a deep swig. “This is good! Want some, Shiro?” he asked, offering the cup over.

“I’m not going to fornicate with you, Matt,” Shiro said dryly.

“What?” Matt exclaimed.

“Shiro’s right, Matt,” Coran spoke up. “Don’t forget the ground rules!”

The sentry was still walking, taking them past the fighting pits and the feast tables, towards a set of large double doors at the end of the hall.

“Well this is surprising,” Coran said.

“What is?” Shiro asked.

The sentry opened the doors and took them into a quiet corridor lined with guards standing primly at attention. They went up a set of stairs to another door, also heavily guarded.

“The inner sanctum,” Coran said, eyes glittering with excitement. “What an honor. I didn’t think we’d be invited here, to the imperial suite!”

The sentry opened the door and they stepped through into a smaller, though still very lavish hall. The ceiling was impossibly high and the walls were hung with rich purple tapestries, all marked with Lotor’s colors and insignia. Rather than a sand pit, the center of the room was dominated by a shallow pool of water, maybe a foot or two deep. It was lit with underwater lights, making it glow a soft pink.

It was quieter here, there were maybe two hundred Galra present in total, but the atmosphere was no less festive.

“Shiro!”

Shiro looked over to see Lotor coming towards them, barefoot and bare chested, his face flushed and eyes shining. His hair was pulled back into elaborate braids decorated with gold beads and he was glittering with jewelry from head to toe, jingling as he strode over. “Welcome,” he said, patting Shiro on the shoulder. He swayed a little as he grinned down at him, revealing his sharp canines. “And-” he frowned a little, looking over at Coran. “Cormoran! And-” he frowned harder as he looked at Matt. “And- that guy. Who are you?”

“How drunk are you?” Shiro laughed.

“Incredibly,” Lotor said with a smirk. “Anyone who doesn’t get drunk in celebration of my coronation brings dishonor to my reign.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Matt said, looking around for the liquor.

“Shiro,” Lotor said, leaning in closer. “ _Shiro-_ I’m so pleased you could make it.”

“Well, uh- thanks,” Shiro said awkwardly. Lotor was awfully close and smiling so easily that Shiro’s heart couldn’t seem to stop fluttering at the sight.

“Drinks for my friends- Shiro, Cormoran, and the human boy!” Lotor called out, and a servant came over with a tray of glasses full of sparkling liquid.

“Coran and Matt,” Shiro corrected him with a laugh. Coran and Matt took glasses off the tray and Shiro followed suit.

“Whichever,” Lotor said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Sire, if you would do me the honor?”

Shiro looked over to see a young Galra kneeling before Lotor, offering a gold necklace.

“Certainly, Commander Rodak- it would be my pleasure,” Lotor said, and gave Shiro one more brilliant smile before giving the kneeling Galra a hand up and leading him into the center of the room. The other guests started hooting and cheering as Lotor and Rodak stepped into the pool and squared off against each other.

Shiro could only stare, oddly entranced, as the fight began. The Galra Commander was over a head taller than Lotor and definitely seemed less drunk, and yet Lotor managed to stay out of his reach, dodging his blows easily for a few minutes until he lunged. They grappled briefly and Rodak managed to grab Lotor around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides and hoisting him up out of the water. Lotor laughed breathlessly before twisting, snaking his leg around the Galra’s and managing to kick him in the back of the knee, causing him to overbalance. Rodak let go of him in surprise, staggering backwards, and Lotor stepped forward to give him a casual shove to the chest, sending him falling to the water with a loud splash.

The Galra made to rise but Lotor strode forward to plant his foot on his throat, threatening to shove his head under the water. Rodak grinned and raised two fingers in surrender and everyone cheered as Lotor stepped back, breathing hard as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Rodak got to his feet and bowed before offering Lotor the necklace again. Lotor said something to him too quietly for Shiro to hear and then turned his back and lifted his hair so the Galra Commander could fasten the gold chain around his neck.

“Well shit,” Shiro said as he realized every bit of jewelry Lotor wore must have been acquired just like this- in a match. When had he had the _time_? He glanced over to share his epiphany with Matt only to see that he was halfway across the room, talking to a gigantic Galra woman that didn’t seem particularly impressed. Coran was gone too, poking around the buffet table while chatting easily with three Galra Commanders that were nude except for a few golden ornaments.

“Huh,” Shiro said, squinting as he watched one of the Commanders reach out and pet Coran’s head like he was a particularly delicate puppy.

He didn’t have much time to feel out of sorts before a group of Galra surrounded him.

“Black Paladin?” one of them asked, wide eyed.

“Yes?” he said nervously.

They glanced at each other in excitement and then burst out into innocuous questions- what color was the food goo on the Castle? Which Paladin was the tallest? Which one had the biggest feet? Why were their thrusters on their backs and not their legs? Shiro laughed as he answered their questions, grabbing a fresh glass off a passing servant’s tray.

Lotor was fighting another match in the water, glittering brightly as the soft pink light of the pool reflected off his jewelry and lit up his hair.

“Would you care for a drink?” one of Shiro’s companions asked.

“What?” he asked in surprise, turning his attention back to her.

“A drink, Black Paladin,” she said, smiling down at him suggestively. “Would you care for one?”

“Ah…” Shiro said slowly, remembering what Coran had said. Of course, he hadn’t mentioned how to politely decline the offer of fornication. “Huh. Um.”

“You’re quite smaller than I’m used to, but I’m curious to see what you humans have down there,” she said with a grin.

“Uh, I’m very honored, but I’m gonna have to- decline,” Shiro said slowly.

Her expression fell in disappointment.

“But my friend Matt, over there,” Shiro said, pointing to where Matt was trying to chat up a few Galra with what looked to be very little success, “may be interested.”

“Hmm,” she said, looking over at him consideringly. “That may work. Thanks for the tip.” She ruffled his hair and left.

Shiro saw the glint of gold out of the corner of his eye and found himself staring at Lotor again, tossing another Galra down into the pool with a laugh. He straightened and caught Shiro looking at him, and for some reason Shiro found himself blushing as he looked away.

He was pulled into another conversation for a while, getting more and more pleasantly drunk with each passing minute. Coran was across the room talking to an older Galra woman, the only one fully dressed in the hall. She had sharp severe features but she grinned at something Coran said and broke out into a surprised laugh, pulling a datapad out to show him something.

Lotor stumbled over to them, blushing as he pulled the datapad out of her hands. She scowled at him for a moment before smiling and patting him on the side of the face gently.

“You should make him an offer.”

“Huh?” Shiro asked, looking over at one of the Galra still standing beside him.

“You should make him an offer,” he repeated, slower. “You’ve been watching him all night. Make him an offer. He hasn’t accepted any food or drink, but he won’t refuse a bout.”

“What would I offer?” Shiro asked uncertainly, his eyes already drawn back to Lotor.

“Your armband would be a handsome prize,” the Galra said.

Shiro grabbed another glass of alcohol as he thought it over. He’d sparred with Lotor before, back on the Castle of Lions. It had been kind of fun then, and this seemed even less serious. But it was so public, and Lotor was so- undressed. And drunk.

“You would honor him by offering a bout,” the Galra continued, nudging him gently in the side. “At the end of the celebration the prizes he’s won will be put on display for all to see his battle prowess. And if you impress him, he may reward you. The favor of the Emperor is nothing to scoff at.”

“Huh,” Shiro said thoughtfully, toying with one of the gold armbands he was wearing.

Lotor caught his eye again and smiled, walking over.

“Here’s your chance,” the Galra said, slipping away.

“Enjoying yourself?” Lotor asked.

“Yes,” Shiro said, surprised to find it was true.

He’d loosened the armband too much and it slipped down his arm. He was too distracted by Lotor standing so close to him to catch it and it fell to the ground with a clatter.

“Oh,” he muttered, jerking. He knelt to pick it up, and when he looked up he saw Lotor staring down at him in surprise. Suddenly he realized the position he was in, holding the armband out like he was offering it up.

“I accept,” Lotor said, and then it was too late to back out- everyone was cheering.

“You may wish to take off your cloak, Shiro,” Lotor said with a smirk. “Else it will get wet.”

“Only if I lose,” Shiro said but unwrapped the cloth from around his torso anyway, blushing a little as he exposed his chest for all to see. Lotor ran his eyes down Shiro’s body thoughtfully before taking his hand and dragging him up to the pool.

“Boots off,” he said.

Shiro paused to wrestle off the boots, leaving them next to the pool haphazardly before stepping in. The water was pleasantly cool and he shivered, his mind swimming with the drink and the oddly taut excitement of the moment

“Are you ready?” Lotor asked and something about his tone made a tingle run up Shiro’s spine.

“Yeah,” he said, dropping into a loose fighting stance.

The world seemed to grow silent as they circled each other, and then Lotor lunged. Shiro knew his tells and fighting style well enough by now to avoid the first few blows, and when Lotor struck at his chest Shiro grabbed his wrist and yanked, using his own momentum against him to toss him to the ground.

Lotor managed to grab him at the last moment, pulling him down with him. They both fell to the water with a splash in a tangle of limbs. The other guests really did grow silent then as they grappled with each other. Shiro thought he’d had Lotor pinned down, but then he twisted and got a leg around him somehow, flipping them over so Shiro was under him. For a moment Shiro’s head was underwater and he exhaled sharply in shock, but then he felt Lotor’s hand on the back of his neck yanking him up.

He gasped for breath as he stared up into Lotor’s grinning face, suddenly impossibly aware of the fact that Lotor was straddling his hips. Lotor was hot against him, his grip tight over Shiro’s neck. His hands were so big, and how had Shiro never noticed that before? His dick stirred with interest and he jerked his arm up desperately, holding up two fingers.

“I yield,” he said and the room broke out into applause.

Lotor sat back slowly, still staring at him. As he shifted he pressed his ass tighter to Shiro’s groin for just a moment and Shiro froze, hoping he hadn’t noticed- and then Lotor was standing and holding out his hand to help Shiro up.

“You’re the first to down me in three quintants,” Lotor said. The room broke out in hoots and Shiro looked away from him at last. “I think the Black Paladin deserves a reward, don’t you?” Lotor asked the guests.

They laughed and cheered, holding their drinks up into the air.

“But first, my prize,” Lotor said, turning back to Shiro.

Right, the armband. He’d put it back on for the match but now he took it off again.

Lotor raised his arms demonstrably, there was little room left for any more ornaments and Shiro had no idea what he was supposed to do next.

“Kneel,” Lotor said, and Shiro tried not to let his mind fall into the gutter as he did as he was told. “Here,” Lotor said, casually raising his bare foot and setting it on Shiro’s knee.

“Uh,” Shiro said nervously, looking at the armband and then up at Lotor. He only raised an eyebrow pointedly and Shiro took a deep breath, looking back down.

Lotor had his foot right there, on his knee. For some reason that was making Shiro feel very strange, the odd mix of intimacy and yet the spectacle of it all making his blood thrum with excitement. Lotor’s foot was narrow and elegant and Shiro took him by the ankle to lift it a little so he could slide the cuff up. Lotor pointed his toes obligingly and Shiro felt like he was going to spontaneously combust as he got the bangle settled over Lotor’s ankle.

It was a relief and a disappointment when Lotor finally moved away.

“Well done, Shiro,” he said with a smile. “Come- join me on the royal dais.” He took Shiro by the hand to lead him away and there was nothing Shiro could do but follow, blushing. Lotor led him to the back of the hall towards a raised platform walled off by sheer curtains. He wrung out his hair casually before sprawling out over the rich cushions with a groan.

Shiro sat next to him more carefully, his eyes drawn to the arch of his back, the water droplets glistening on his skin, the contrast of the gold jewelry against his naked chest. Lotor opened his eyes, catching him staring, and Shiro felt completely frozen.

“Emperor Lotor,” a servant said demurely, setting a tray between them heavy with food and drink.

“Thank you,” Lotor said, waving the man away before sitting up a little to pour himself a drink.

“Maybe you should take it easy,” Shiro said.

“You’re joking,” Lotor replied with a laugh. “I’ve been taking stimulants for at least the past quintant- if I stop now I’ll collapse. My only consolation is that it’s almost over- I just have to make it until morning and then I can finally rest.”

“Oh,” Shiro said in surprise. “I thought you were having a good time.”

“I was, for the first dozen vargas,” Lotor said, looking up at him with a wry smile. “This is the first time I’ve gotten to sit down since the coronation.”

“Well shit,” Shiro said.

Lotor laughed, taking a deep drink. “No matter. It will be finished soon.”

“I’m sorry for making you fight,” Shiro said, grabbing a drink for himself, too.

“No need to be sorry, Shiro. It was a pleasure, truly.”

Shiro blushed at the way Lotor looked at him before reclining on the pillows, stretching his body languidly. Lotor sighed and slid his hand under his head, looking down into the hall.

The Galra that had first propositioned Shiro was talking to Matt now, who seemed happy and flushed with excitement. Coran looked to be having a good time too, still speaking with the older Galra woman, their heads close as they giggled over something. Shiro turned his attention back to Lotor, relaxed and watching the celebrations with heavy lidded eyes. He could see the exhaustion over his features now that he knew to look for it. He seemed a little pale, his lips a little tight, his eyes strained.

“Why don’t you just take a nap?” Shiro asked.

“If only,” Lotor groaned. “Alas- that would be unseemly. I’m to be the very picture of a virile Emperor- naps are for children and the elderly.”

“Hmm,” Shiro said. “What if-” he broke off uncertainly, licking his lips. “What if you were able to get away for a different reason?”

Lotor looked up at him with interest. “Such as…?”

“Well,” Shiro said slowly. They had some privacy on the dais but he could see the guests periodically throwing interested looks towards them. He leaned a little closer, turning his head towards Lotor’s ear and lowering his voice. “Let’s say I offered you a drink, and you accepted. We could go somewhere private, right? And… what we did there would be between the two of us, wouldn’t it?”

Lotor’s eyes widened. “I see,” he said, a slow smile spreading over his lips. “And you would do that for me? Knowing what everyone would think?”

Shiro shrugged, leaning away. “Let them think what they like.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you best, Black Paladin,” Lotor said, grinning widely now. “Very well. Please do go ahead.”

Shiro didn’t know why he felt so nervous as he offered his wine glass to Lotor. It was just a ruse, they weren’t _actually_ going to- to- _fornicate._ And yet, his heart sped up a little as Lotor looked up at him. He’d been expecting Lotor to take the glass from his hand but instead Lotor leaned closer to press his lips to the rim. Shiro tilted the glass slowly so he could drink, fighting to keep his hand from trembling.

He didn’t miss the whispers suddenly spreading through the hall, and when he finally pulled his hand back the tips of his ears were burning and he could practically feel hundreds of eyes fixed on them intently.

“Shall we?” Lotor asked, standing and offering his hand.

Shiro didn’t look back into the hall as he followed Lotor to a guarded set of doors. They stepped through into a quiet corridor and Shiro could see the way Lotor’s shoulders sagged with relief.

“This way,” he said, taking Shiro through a hidden passageway that led to a lavish bedchamber. Lotor wasted no time plopping on the giant bed with a groan and a quiet jingle. “You have no idea how amazing this feels,” he said. “You truly are a hero.”

“Thanks,” Shiro said with a laugh.

“I’ll just rest for a few vargas,” Lotor said, curling up on his side. “Just a few, and then I’ll- then we’ll return.” He yawned widely. “Make yourself comfortable in any way you like,” he mumbled and then he was asleep.

Shiro smiled over at him, glad that he’d get a bit of rest at last. He looked so soft and at peace and suddenly a nap sounded amazing. Surely Lotor wouldn’t mind if he just- lay down next to him, just for a moment.

He didn’t stir as Shiro lay down on the other side of the bed, careful not to disturb him. The sheets felt so decadent under his bare back, the pillows incredibly soft under his head. He closed his eyes with a smile. He’d lay here, just for a little while, and no one would be the wiser.

Shiro drifted off for a while, and when he opened his eyes again it was to see Lotor peering up at him from where his face was half buried in a pillow.

“Hi,” Shiro said awkwardly.

Lotor grinned slowly, pushing himself up on his elbow and brushing his messy hair out of his face. “I’ve been awake for the past three quintants, what’s your excuse?”

“I guess I’m just elderly,” Shiro said.

Lotor laughed, the shaking of his shoulders making his jewelry jingle.

“I see you’re feeling more chipper,” Shiro said with a smile.

“Significantly.”

“Should we-” Shiro paused, suddenly not wanting to say it. “Should we head back?” he asked quietly. He didn’t want to. It was nice being here in the peace and quiet, having Lotor all to himself like before, back on the Castle ship.

“Perhaps,” Lotor said slowly. “Although I find myself in no hurry to return.”

“No?” Shiro asked uncertainly, and for some reason the question came out in a whisper.

“And you, Shiro?” Lotor asked, drawing closer. “Are you in a hurry to return to the hall?”

“No,” he said. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to reach out and put his hand on the side of Lotor’s face, he was already so close and only getting closer. Shiro closed his eyes in anticipation and then they were kissing, slow and lazy, like they had all night.

He brushed his fingers through Lotor’s hair, silky and cool, still a little damp. Lotor shivered against him, sliding his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and his thigh between his legs. He tightened his hold and turned, pulling Shiro on top of him. His chest was draped with gold jewelry and it was hard and uncomfortable against Shiro’s skin so he pulled back a little with a laugh.

“Should we- get this off?” he asked, sliding his hand up under the chains to stroke Lotor’s nipple.

“That’ll take ages,” he said breathily. “Does it bother you?”

“It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world but it’s also kind of- hot,” Shiro said, flushing as he stared at the way the gold caught the light and the chains shifted, revealing tantalizing slivers of purple skin beneath.

“Hmm,” Lotor said, smirking up at him. “Then I suppose I may as well keep it on.” He tugged Shiro back down firmly, taking his mouth and biting at his lip.

Shiro laughed breathlessly and sank his hands into Lotor’s hair, pushing closer.

“I’ve wanted you,” Lotor murmured, “ever since you gave me your bayard. Maybe before then. Have you wanted me?”

“Yes,” Shiro said against his lips, sliding his hands down the taut skin of Lotor’s stomach, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. “Yes, I’ve-”

“Then take me,” Lotor said with a laugh, spreading his thighs and wrapping a leg around him. “Come on, Paladin.”

“ _Fuck-_ ” Shiro managed, struggling to open the fastenings of Lotor’s pants. “Dammit,” he muttered, activating his Galra arm to rip the garment away at last. He paused then, staring at Lotor’s cock straining towards him. It was dark purple and ridged, leaking clear fluid from the tip. He licked his lips nervously, suddenly unsure.

“I want you,” Lotor said, shivering and hot. “I want your mouth-”

“Fuck,” Shiro moaned and bent to take him in his mouth, closing his eyes. Lotor gasped, shifting under him, but Shiro took him by the hips to keep him pressed down against the bed. He tasted so good, musky and warm and almost sweet, and he swallowed him down greedily.

“Ah!” Lotor cried out under him, grabbing at his shoulders and his hair desperately.

Shiro took him in deeper, sliding his tongue around his length and working his throat around him. He felt dizzy and hot and _hungry_ in a way he’d never felt before. Lotor raised his leg over his shoulder, pulling him in closer, and Shiro moaned. He sped up and Lotor was so _slick_ in his mouth that he had to pull back or else he’d choke.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” he muttered, awed as he stroked Lotor’s cock, steadily leaking slick fluid. His fingers slipped easily over him, and then below, his thumb brushing against a thick ring of muscle-

Lotor whined and arched up and Shiro jerked back in shock, pulling his hand away.

“ _Fuck-_ sorry, did I? Was that-?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Lotor moaned, panting as he spread his legs wider for him.

“Ok,” Shiro breathed out. “Ok, should I- should I-?”

“Do that again,” Lotor whispered, “ _more_.”

“Ok,” Shiro said, bringing his hand back, swiping his fingers through the slick and then _inside_ -

“Shiro!” Lotor moaned, arching up into him.

“Oh- oh fuck,” Shiro groaned, pushing his fingers inside Lotor’s tight heat and pressing his forehead to his stomach. He shifted against the sheets, trying to get a little pressure on his cock for just a bit of relief.

“Come on,” Lotor whispered, “come here. I want you, just-”

“Alright,” Shiro said, sliding up his body to kiss him firmly as he fumbled at the fastenings of his pants but his fingers were too slippery and it was taking _forever._

Lotor propped himself up on his elbows and laughed as he watched. “Need some help there?”

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed, finally getting the pants open and struggling to pull them off. “Did you have to send me the world’s tightest pants?”

Lotor smirked up at him. “Be thankful I sent you pants at all. If it were up to me you’d have arrived in those armbands and nothing else.”

Shiro paused, staring down at him in surprise.

“Hurry, Paladin,” Lotor said, sliding his hand to stroke himself and then pushing his fingers lower, inside. “I’m not going to wait for you for much longer.”

“Alright,” Shiro laughed breathily. “Hold on, just-“ he leaned over and pulled Lotor’s hand out of the way so he could line himself up.

He had to close his eyes and bite his lip as he started pushing his cock inside- it was too much, too hot. Lotor threw his head back, panting and frowning with his eyebrows drawn down into an expression that was almost like pain.

“Alright?” Shiro asked, slowing.

“Yes, just-” Lotor grimaced, and then gasped, “-just, slower?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, stopping and pulling back a little. “Yeah, just- here-”

He took Lotor by the back of the knees, spreading his legs wider, pushing them back to his chest to open him up. Lotor whined, clutching at the sheets.

“Is that-?”

“It’s better,” Lotor said with a laugh, relaxing under him at last.

Shiro sank in deeper easily and grinned at the way Lotor shivered in obvious pleasure now. He thrust shallowly a few times, enjoying the way Lotor whimpered and turned his face into the pillows.

“Is this good?” he asked, knowing the answer and yet needing to hear it.

Lotor threw an arm over his face, hiding himself from Shiro’s gaze.

“Is this good?” he asked again, thrusting harder. “Do you like this?” He leaned forward to pull Lotor’s arm away, forcing him to look at him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lotor breathed out, flushed and struggling to keep his eyes open. Shiro grinned and bent to kiss him, moaning as Lotor wrapped his arms around his shoulders. When he sped up Lotor gasped and dug his claws into his skin helplessly, fighting to arch up into his thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro panted, his mind going hazy with the mixture of pleasure and pain. Shiro pushed his knees up higher so he could get more leverage, thrusting harder now.

“Shiro-” Lotor gasped, struggling to catch his breath, and Shiro slid his hand between their bodies to take Lotor’s cock in a firm hold, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Lotor practically keened at that, his powerful body arching to lift the both of them off the bed, and then he was crying out and spilling between them before collapsing, tightening and shuddering around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro laughed breathlessly, burying his face into Lotor’s neck and speeding up, chasing his own pleasure with abandon. Lotor sighed and let go of his shoulders to slide his hands down to grip Shiro’s ass, urging him on, and that was it. Shiro lost himself, gasping against Lotor’s sweat-slick skin as came into his body, his hips jerking out of control to wring that last bit of pleasure out of him.

He sighed, stilling at last, and let himself collapse to Lotor’s chest, shivering as Lotor laughed quietly and stroked his hair.

“Well done, Paladin,” he murmured and Shiro grinned, pulling out to lay down next to him.

“I’m glad it was up to your standards, Emperor,” he said, closing his eyes.

“You’ve got excellent stamina for someone so elderly,” Lotor said, turning to lay half on top of him and kissing him languidly.

“Thanks,” Shiro said with a laugh.

“Mmm,” Lotor sighed, pulling away to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Alas- we really should be getting back now.”

“I guess I should go find my tiny pants.”

Lotor laughed and bit at his nipple, making Shiro yelp. “No more complaints out of you, old man.”

Shiro grinned, watching him stand and walk over to the wardrobe still in the nude. He rummaged around before pulling out a length of cloth and wrapping it around his hips, somehow managing to make it look like a respectable garment.

“Come now,” Lotor said, returning to bend and pick up Shiro’s discarded pants, tossing them to his chest. “Nap time is over.”

“Yes, Sire,” Shiro said, pulling his pants on obediently before following Lotor back to the hall.

“Prepare yourself, Shiro,” Lotor said, pausing at the door. “They’ll probably make a fuss. Ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, nerves rising again.

Lotor opened the door and they stepped through back into the hall. The Galra guests noticed their return almost immediately, turning to stare before breaking out into cheers and hoots, stamping and clapping rhythmically.

Lotor raised his arm and the hall fell silent respectfully. “It occurs to me I never gave the Black Paladin his reward for downing me earlier,” he said with a grin.

Laughter filled the room and one brave Galra Commander shouted- “Isn’t fucking the Emperor a fine enough reward?”

“Now now,” Lotor said easily while Shiro felt consumed by a hot embarrassed flush. “What sort of leader do you take me for? I won’t trade myself for favors- that was purely recreational.”

The Galra hooted and laughed and Shiro suddenly wished the ground would swallow him up.

“Soldier,” Lotor said to one of the guards at the door. “Your dagger please.”

“Vrepit Sa, Emperor Lotor,” he said quietly before taking the dagger from his belt and presenting it hilt first with a bow. Lotor took it and looked at it thoughtfully.

“Black Paladin,” he said slowly, and then grinned and looked into Shiro’s eyes. “Captain Takashi Shirogane- your reward.” He held out the dagger in both hands reverently.

Shiro froze, staring at him. The hall fell silent in shock and he didn’t quite know what to do. All he knew was what Coran had said so long ago- _If they offer you a weapon you must accept or it’s a terrible insult._

“Thank you,” he said slowly, reaching out to take the dagger from Lotor’s hands. He had no idea what it meant but he knew he couldn’t say no.

“To our new allies,” Lotor said, turning back to the hall. “To the new Galra Empire!”

The guests cheered, shouts of _Vrepit Sa!_ and _Emperor Lotor!_ mingling together into a dull roar.

“Only a few vargas left now,” Lotor said, pitching his voice low so only Shiro could hear. “I must return to my duties, but I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of your time here.”

“Thanks,” Shiro said, still feeling a little dazed.

Lotor grinned at him and then he was gone, back in the center of the hall, back to drinking and socializing and taking challenges from the guests.

Shiro found Matt below in a quiet corner, the younger man looking a little dazed himself and covered in bite marks.

“You alright?” Shiro asked slowly.

“Holy shit,” Matt breathed out. “I mean- yes? Yes. I think so. That was- _fuck._ ”

“Yeah,” Shiro said with a quiet laugh. They hung out together for a while before Coran joined them an hour or so later, yawning and looking completely self satisfied.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking pointedly at the dagger Shiro still held uncertainly in his hands.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “Lotor gave it to me.”

“How exciting!” Coran said, his eyes glittering.

“What does it mean?” Shiro asked.

“A gift of a weapon is like- it’s like a favor. A favor that can be traded in for anything at any time. And from the Emperor himself? Wow. Wow! Keep that dagger safe, Shiro!”

“I will,” he said, his eyes drawn back to Lotor, laughing across the room. He straightened, running his hand through his hair as he shot a hot glance Shiro’s way.

Shiro flushed and looked down, holding back a shiver.

“The favor of the Emperor is nothing to scoff at,” Coran said thoughtfully. “This bodes quite well for our alliance. Well done, Shiro!”

Shiro flushed as he thought of those same words coming from Lotor’s mouth not too long ago.

“Thanks,” he said, looking up again.

Lotor caught his eye and smiled and Shiro couldn’t stop the flush rising through him.

“I’ll keep it safe,” Shiro said, pulling the dagger close.

  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear- that was definitely Dayak that Coran was chatting up. And she was definitely trying to show him Lotor's baby pictures until he stumbled over there to stop her.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
